


Sing a Little Song

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Caroling, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 06:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8737987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Fíli should have known better than to trust him with their caroling book.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Carol
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Hobbit' nor am I profiting off this.

"Did you lose the caroling book again?" Fíli asks, tightening his scarf. 

An early gift from Sigrid, the stitches are uneven, but warm enough. Tilda coos in her carrier, oblivious to her father flipping cushions and cursing. 

"We had it this morning. Did I accidentally throw it away with the breakfast plates?" Bard groans. 

Their clock ticks, a quiet reminder. 

Fíli grabs his hands, squeezing as he pulls Bard towards him. Their kiss is quick, dry. 

"I know a few classic songs. Besides, we can always improvise the lyrics." Fíli says, grinning as his brows raise towards his hairline. 

"Deal."


End file.
